Cherryfall
Cherrykit is a bright ginger she-cat.Revealed in the allegiances of Fading Echoes History In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Cherrykit and her brother, Molekit, are born during an unusually hot and dry greenleaf. They are born to Poppyfrost and Berrynose, although they weren't named until ''Fading Echoes. After both were born, Jayfeather, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, calls for Berrynose to come see his kits. Before Berrynose arrives, three cats suddenly appear, with hungry looks in their eyes. Lionblaze, Jayfeather's brother, arrives, also seeing the three cats, who were residents at Place of No Stars, though only Jayfeather and he could see them. The cats (Tigerstar,Hawkfrost and Brokenstar) disappear when Berrynose arrives in the nursery and greets his mate and kits warmly. Lionblaze and Jayfeather suspect that the Place of No Stars's warriors are looking to recruit the kits. ''Fading Echoes :Cherrykit is mostly seen playing with Molekit. When Jayfeather visits them, Cherrykit "shows" him a battle move (though Jayfeather couldn't see on account of his blindness) and she and Molekit start an argument. When Briarpaw broke her backbone, Cherrykit and Molekit are seen playing around her and cheering her on. Jayfeather notices that they seem to be the only other cats in the Clan who see her as the same cat they saw before the incident and Dovepaw notes that she, her brother and Jayfeather are Briarlight's biggest supporters. Family Members '''Mother': :Poppyfrost:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Father: :Berrynose:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Brother: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Grandmothers: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Daisy:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Grandfathers: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Smoky:Revealed in Sunset, page 193 Great-Grandmothers: :Frostfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Snowfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Thistleclaw:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Suspected Place Of No Stars member Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppydawn: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 24 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Windflight: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunts: :Hazeltail:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :Mousewhisker:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Aunt: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Half-Uncle: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Great-Aunts: :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 81 Great-Uncles: :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 81 Great-Half-Uncle: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Aunts: :Brindleface:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Status Unknown Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosetail: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 41-42 :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 41-42 Deceased Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 :Stonefur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mosskit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat :Three Unidentified kits of Mistystar's:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 45 Status Unknown :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-10 :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-10 :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-10 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters